


Brand my Soul

by Clints13Arrow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Short & Sweet, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clints13Arrow/pseuds/Clints13Arrow
Summary: What would be his design? Was it a chocobo? Prompto would laugh at the idea that whoever his mates were had a yellow bird somewhere on their body.





	Brand my Soul

**Author's Note:**

> art by me, you can find it on my [TUMBLR](https://bidibibam.tumblr.com/post/178901296773/a-little-prompto-and-noctis-for-a-story-i-wrote)

Prompto had three mates. This was not unheard of but when Prompto looked down at his arms they were distinctly marked differently. There was a feather on his forearm. It looked as it had fallen there but the ink in his skin made sure that it wasn’t going to fall away. Below the feather was a sigil of a family house. Prompto didn’t know what the design was supposed to be, but it looked like a coat of arms forming a circle that was reminiscent of a sun and its rays. On his hand, just on the wrist was a spear. It was geometric in shape and looked very neat and precise. None of these marks ever gave Prompto a clue of who his mates where.

Every time Prompto would look down on his marks it would bring a sense of completion and joy to his being. He knew he was never truly alone and whoever his mates where they loved him just as much as he loved them. The marks kept him smiling on the days where he wanted to sink down and cry. They were his hope for the future and his reason for being.

When Noctis received his marks, they appeared on his leg. A feather, a geometric spear, and a bar code on his ankle. His father had been surprised to see three marks on his skin. No one in the line of Lucis had more than one mark before but Noctis would be the first. Noctis learned to hide his marks from prying eyes unless their enemies use them to target his mates. When he got injured, a scar ran down the marks. Noctis cried because he felt like he had hurt his mates. The marks were still visible, but the jagged scar tissue stood out. Over time as his scar healed the marks never faded with the new skin. They were just as vibrant as the day he had first seen them.

Ignis never thought much about his marks when he first received them. A coat of arms, a feather, and a bar code. They made no sense to him. They were three different marks and none of them were like the other. They varied in size and detail but all of them were vibrantly black on his skin. His marks were on his abdomen. The closest to his chest was the coat of arms, the feather looked like it was falling down his side and the bar code was just above his navel. There were no numbers that Ignis could decipher. He spent hours in the library trying to add meaning to the marks. He wanted to understand his mates.

Gladio was proud when he received his marks. A coat of arms on the back of his neck just below his hair. A spear near the shoulder and a barcode just below his clavicle. He could not see the coat of arms clearly but when his father had seen them he knew what they were. They were the arms of Lucis. One of his mates was the crown prince, Noctis. When he met the smaller boy a rush of protectiveness overwhelmed him. He knew he was to become his shield and the mark on his skin proved that he would spend the rest of his life protecting Noctis. The other two marks were unknown to Gladio. At the age of 15 when he started personally working with the prince he had discovered that they shared similar marks. The two were in shock at the similar spear and bar code. Gladio traced the feather on Noctis’ calf and Noctis awed at the coat of arms on the back of Gladio’s neck. Ignis had stared at them bewildered. He had not shown either of them his marks and he not seen theirs before that day. Ignis placed a hand over his heart just near the coat of arms. Before him were his mates. Ignis didn’t know how to proceed. Instead he kept quiet. He did not feel like it was the proper time to reveal himself. After all he was Noctis retainer. His duties were to serve the crown first.

Prompto began wearing long sleeves to hide his marks. Everyone he met had proudly showed their marks but Prompto felt like his were personal. They were for him to see and he liked that he could keep his mates to himself. It felt selfish, but they were his mates. No one he met had the same marks as him. Even if they did he didn’t know what his mark on them would look like. Would they be just as dark as his marks? What would be his design? Was it a chocobo? Prompto would laugh at the idea that whoever his mates were had a yellow bird somewhere on their body.

High school is when Prompto received his answer. A new student he had never seen before entered his class. He had a bored expression on his face, and black-gray hair. He had also had the prettiest blue eyes. Prompt wanted to become his friend immediately. Prompto didn’t have friends but he just wanted to say hello to the new kid. At lunch time as the kid, Noctis was his name, walked to sit by a tree Prompto followed him. The kid threw his backpack on the floor, leaned back on the tree and closed his eyes. Prompto was unsure whether he should say something or leave him be.

“Are you going to sit down or stare at me from there?”

Prompto jumped at his voice but clearly changed it into a smile. He set his own backpack on the grass and sat down.

“Sorry, dude. Didn’t mean to creep you out. I’m Prompto Argentum, nice to meet you.”

Noctis opened one eye to peer at Prompto, “You’re in my class, right?”

“Yup. Must suck being the new kid. I mean I’ve never really been the new kid, but I guess it must suck.”

Prompto rubbed the back of his neck trying to make conversation with Noctis. Noctis looked like he could care less but surprised Prompto that he did speak to him.

“Yeah it does, not that I care. If I could I would have stayed homeschooled.”

“Cool, you were homeschooled. That must be fun. You just got to stay at home and do whatever you want.”

Noctis let out a laugh, “Nah. They really had me learning stuff 24/7. Most of the stuff I saw today I already learned at home. Trust me, this is better.”

“I don’t know man,” Prompto leaned on his arms, “Sounds fun to me. If I were homeschooled I would just get to play Kings Knight all day.”

This perked the sleepy teen up, “You play Kings Knight.”

“Yup,” Prompto popped the p, “I’m addicted. I’m already in level 25. I had a hard time doing a mission---"

“Where you have to guide the party through a den of dragons!”

“Yes,” Prompto exclaimed, “Why was there no health in the den? I had my cleric healing my party the entire level.”

“Me too. It was especially hard with the poisoned dragons. I had to use all of my shields, I ended up buying gil’s worth of supplies.”

“Lame you actually buy stuff.”

Noctis scoffed looking offended, “Yes. How did you get so far?”

Prompto smirked, “Pure skill.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. He liked Prompto and he shared his interest in one of his favorite mobile games.

“Hey what’s your hero name so I can add you.”

The rest of their lunch went by with both boys talking and playing on their phone. Prompto was happy, he made a new friend. The two teens ended up spending almost every day together. Prompto even spent most of his afternoon at Noctis’ apartment. Prompto knew that Noctis was the prince, but the conversation was never brought up by itself. Noctis and Prompto were just friends no matter their background. The conversation about soulmates was also never brought up.

One day while Prompto was over, someone Prompto had not seen before was in the apartment. He was taller than Prompto and with a stronger build too.

“Ummm hi,” Prompto started nervously.

The man turned around and smiled at Prompto, “Hey kid, I’m Gladioulous Amicita. You must be Prompto.”

Prompto tried to straighten his posture, “Yup that’s me.”

There was an awkward silence that soon followed. Prompto rubbed his shoulder trying to think of something to say.

“Noctis told me about you.”

“Cool, I hope only good things.”

“Don’t worry about it kid. I’m just here cause his dad want’s me to watch out for him.”

The name suddenly clicked in Prompto’s mind. Gladio was short of Gladilious. This was Noctis’ shield. Noctis had told Prompto about his advisor and shield.

“Ohh,” Prompto said dumbly. Now he felt more out of place than ever, “Noctis told me to meet him at his apartment.”

“Yeah, Iggy had him do something so that’s why I’m waiting here too.”

Awkward silence once again. Prompto looks around for anything to do or say. Gladio doesn’t seem to mind and he opens a book he had on his lap. Seeing the title of the book made Prompto giggle. Gladio eyed him above the pages.

“What’s so funny?”

Prompto coughed and set his backpack on the other sofa, “Nothing. Sorry. I just… You read romance novels.”

Gladio raised an eyebrow, “Your point being?”

Prompto shook his head, “Nothing. It’s cool. I don’t mind,” Prompto looked around the apartment as if seeing if anyone else was inside, “Don’t tell Noctis but I’m kind of a sucker for romance comedies.”

Gladio smiled and let out a warm laugh. Prompto smiled happy that he could make Noctis’ shield laugh. He enjoyed it when others around him were happy. And if confessing about his guilty pleasure made him friendly with Gladio then Prompto didn’t mind.

Prompto got comfortable on the floor. He took out his homework and just began doing it as they waited for Noctis to return. Prompto’s eyes wandered from his homework to the shield in front of him. He had a black shirt and grey sweater and he wore grey sweats. There were no visible markings on his body. Prompto wondered where his soul marks were located. Would they be on his back, on his legs, on his stomach? Prompto could feel his own, heavy on his arm.

Prompto met Ignis when Noctis returned. He was very curt and serious. Prompto felt overwhelmed. Prompto didn’t know Gladio or Ignis. Noctis knew them. They spoke casually. Prompto made an excuse and left the apartment.

Back home Prompto removed his long-sleeved shirt from underneath his uniform. He stared at his marks and ran his fingertips over them. He always ignored them. Never spent more than a couple of minutes looking at them before putting a shirt to cover them. Prompto hummed and threw a blanket over his body. He forgot to eat dinner that night. All he wanted was a moment of silence.

Noctis didn’t mention anything about Prompto’s sudden disappearance. He just asked Prompto if he did his homework and groaned when he was reminded he had to do it even if he was a prince. Prompto smiled and talked nonchalantly. Over the days of their blossoming friendship Prompto had one thought in his mind but he refused to say anything. He wanted to know what was Noctis’ soul mark. There was nothing about the prince’s soul mate mark anywhere. The line of Lucis kept theirs hidden but Prompto was very curious to know.

It was a Saturday afternoon when Prompto finally had the courage to ask. Noctis stared at him his hand paused in the air with a melting popsicle. Prompto flushed in despair.

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to know. I was just being nosy. You don’t have to tell me anything,” he rushed, “You know what, forget I asked.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow and then laughed, “Dude it’s okay. You’re my best friend. I don’t mind telling you.”

Prompto felt nervous but his chest fluttered at the affection of Noctis’ words. He never had a best friend before Noctis. He was glad that Noctis saw him as someone close.

Noctis wore low baggy shorts and long socks that covered his legs. The prince had admitted that he had an accident when he was younger and left his legs scarred as well as his back. Therefore, he always covered his legs. Noctis finished his popsicle, sat on the floor, pulled up his shorts and then pulled down one of his socks.

Prompto felt the air escape his lungs. His leg was scarred but that was not what drew his attention. Noctis did not have one soulmark, he had three soulmarks. Prompto was familiar with the marks. The feather looked similar as his own. As if floating on his skin and never fully touching it. The lance was intricate in its details and just as sharp as Prompto’s. But the last one. The last one made Prompto feel the panic in his chest. He wanted to do nothing more than run from the building. He wanted to break down on the floor and cry in hysterics.

There by his ankle was the unmistakable stamp of a bar code. Prompto’s bar code. The bar code that was not a soulmark on Prompto’s skin. It was scarred in black and welted. It was bumpy as the scar tissue grew over the dark marks and solid numbers. It was not clean like Prompto’s soul marks. It was a brand on the top of his wrist.  
Prompto reached out with a shaky hand and ran his fingertips along the marks on Noctis’ skin. The prince said nothing and just watched his friend. He was curious about what Prompto thought. For a second Noctis thought he had seen a flash a panic through Prompto’s eyes. But now they were serene as if in awe. Noctis did not move his leg away from Prompto’s fingers. He enjoyed the feel of them over his marks. The only other people who had caressed his marks like that had been Gladio and Ignis. Noctis tried to calm himself down.

“Are you okay, Prom,” Noctis spoke softly.

The blonde was in a daze. After a minute or two Prompto stopped. He looked up at Noctis before taking off his long-sleeved shirt.

Noctis stuttered trying to say something while his face flushed red. He wanted to say something but Prompto turned his arm over and Noctis had to gasp. Right on his wrist was the same mark he had seen on Ignis and Gladio. The solar representation of his family’s armiger. He saw the feather that belonged to Gladio and the lance that belonged to Ignis, but he couldn’t keep his eyes on his own mark on Prompto’s skin.

Both teenagers were quiet, extremely enraptured on each other’s marks. It was theirs. They stared at the ink on their skin in awe and wonder. Prompto reluctantly moved his arm away to the disappointment of Noctis. Prompto looked like he was in tears. He sniffled and tried to push the tears away before they fell.

“Your marks are beautiful,” he tried to steady his voice, “mine is horrible.”

He tucked his arms to his chest refusing to look at the code on Noctis’ ankle. The prince was startled by Prompto.

“Your mark isn’t ugly or horrible,” Noctis knew the barcode must belong to Prompto. He didn’t know why his best friend would say something like that. He didn’t understand. Noctis loved his marks. He cherished them even with his scar going past them.

“But it is,” Prompto continued, “I never wanted that on my skin. I always wondered why I had it when no one else did. My parents told me it wasn’t a mark it was done to me before I could remember, before I was adopted.”

Prompto could no longer stop the tears or the cries. He felt horrible crying in front of Noctis. This should have been a happy moment. Prompto was happy but he was melancholy that his soulmates had to have that ugly mark on their skin.

Noctis inched closer. He got the couch’s throw blanket and wrapped it around Prompto.

“It’s okay Prompto. Don’t think about that right now. Just breath with me okay. We don’t have to talk about it,” Noctis murmured in Prompto’s ear and started talking about anything else. He talked about the garden in the citadel that Prompto had been wanting to see. He talked about anything else to relax Prompto. Prompto sniffled softly and wiped his face with the back of his hand. He paused when he saw it. Noctis saw Prompto and slowly pulled his hand towards himself.

Prompto wanted to wrench his hand away but stilled.

Noctis studied the bar code there. He saw the similarity of the brand to his own soul mark. He saw the same numbers and he could not see anything horrible about it. He was not repulsed by the heavy scar tissue or the bright pink skin that never properly healed there. He saw his soul mate. He saw his mark.

Prompto was silently staring at Noctis. The prince smiled softly and then did something that surprised the blonde. He placed a gentle kiss on the brand. It made Prompto want to cry all over again. This time not from despair but from elation deep in his chest.

“This mark is yours just as much as it’s mine. It’s ours. I’m not ashamed or upset that I have it on my skin because it shows that we belong to each other. Just the same as my mark on you. Just the same as these other marks. They are ours, they are of the people we are meant to be with. These are our soulmates. And my soulmate… he’s awesome.”

Prompto let out a wet laugh, “Awesome?”

Noctis was red. Sue him. He hardly saw romance movies. What else could he say to express how he felt? Gladio was better with flirtatious words and Ignis was simply suave in general. Noctis was a teenager trying to confess to his best friend.

“Shut up…” Noctis said softly not really meaning the words. The little smile on Prompto’s face helped ease the tension around them.

“No please, Noct. I want to hear how awesome I am.”

Prompto felt something lift from his shoulders as if the invisible weight that had plagued him for as long as he could remember had disappeared. Noctis knew that Prompto was not completely over the fact of his mark.

“Whatever. I’m going to call Gladio and Ignis.”

Prompto didn’t let go of Noctis’ hand, “Why?”

“Wouldn’t you properly want to see your soulmates?”

Prompto blinked in confusion. Gladio and Ignis were his other soulmates?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad. I haven't posted anything in like a year and writing this year has been really tough. I hate that I can't just sit down and write because I have zero to no inspiration. I wrote this a couple of months ago but never posted it because I guess I was just afraid of posting something that I wasn't so sure about.  
> I really want to write a lot again! I do! I'm thinking of writing probably another Final Fantasy story perhaps it will be Omegaverse because that's my guilty pleasure. IDK. But I do want to write again... Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little story. I know there is stuff I could have added but I wanted to just be short and sweet :D


End file.
